spidey meets young justice
by Howdy-Jane
Summary: in need of a better title. Superboy, Aqualad, Artemis and Robin crossover into a dimension where the justice league doesn't exist and S.H.I.E.L.D. reins the sky. how will they react when they meet another group of young heroes?
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so I wrote this pretty much half an hour ago because I was disappointed by the lack of crossovers :/ then again there aren't many Ulltimate Spiderman stories so that's not really a surprise. **

**I don't own any of the characters or Bob's new york taxis which I made up but might be copyright :(**

**anyway hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Daniel Rand, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander and Peter Parker; report to the principal's office."

At the sound of the inter-com, peter inwardly groaned. He was still exhausted from this week's patrol, training and missions but never the less got to his feet and walked out the room sluggishly. He nearly tripped when he got near the door and looked over to see Flash fist-bumping his idiot friends.

When he got there, the others were already in the middle of the briefing which left him trying figure out what was going on by listening in on the other half of the briefing. He looked over at the window and saw an old man walking a chubby little dog that was barking at birds.

_Wish I had a puppy..._ he thought... _I'd called it Roy, that's a good name for a little dog._

Images filled his head with dreams of going solo with the dog as a sidekick, Spidey and Roy to the rescue. He would pack his school bag every day and Roy would visit him at lunch and they would share a pizza.

"Okay, team go!" Principle, or should I say Agent, Coulson announced before sending them shooting into H.Q. to suit up before peter could make a coherent response. The rest of the team charged into the ship, Spiderman running after them hastily.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he flopped down into one of the empty seats, White Tiger turned round to glare but Nova cut in before she could answer.

"Weren't you listening web-head? We are going to the site of a light show!" he stated excitedly, Spiderman frowned at the stupid name.

"What do you mean by light show?" he asked a little apprehensively but didn't get answer because of the ship touching down again. Soon enough he found out what the light show was when he stepped outside.

"Ahhhh, that's the light show!"He stated while shielding his eyes.

* * *

"where the hell are we?" Artemis raged, looking at the three teens sat on the grimy pavement who staring at her dully.

"Artemis we still do not yet know, Robin is trying his best to get his wrist computer working" Kaldur said calmly trying to calm down the nearly hysterical archer. She continued to pace as she had since they got there.

Robin peeked up from his computer only look back down again before Artemis caught him. It wasn't that he was scared of her but she was pretty dangerous when angry and prone to violence when threatened with the unknown.

He sighed quietly as he poked at the end screen again, hoping that it would light up or just do anything that might help. Connor looked over at him from where he was sat watching Artemis pace with an indifferent interest, his super hearing picked up on the small teen's exasperation.

"It's not going to work; I need the proper equipment to get it to work again." The boy wonder finally announced glumly. It was odd to hear because usually he would have cracked a joke or disappeared on them by now, this was how the others knew that their situation was worse than they had thought.

Artemis stopped pacing and sat down with a growl about "stupid Baywatch".

"We are in New York" stated Superboy simply; he hadn't said a word since the accident. In fact, out of all of them, he seemed the least concerned by their predicament.

"How do you know?" asked a surprised Artemis. Superboy pointed to the huddle of yellow taxis at the end of the alley.

"**_Bob's New York taxis! Take you anywhere you want to go! _**Well, at least we know a reliable taxi service." Robin said amusement clear in his voice but Aqua lad still seemed unsure.

"Where is the nearest zeta portal?" he asked quietly, Robin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a new voice.

"Don't go anywhere, S.H.I.E.L.D. has questions for you!"

* * *

**please send my a review on anything that doesnt seem right or just your opinion :) i love hearing from you guys.**

**if you liked this, you might like my other stories; ****blindsight**** and ****batman can't draw**

**thank you, Howdy-Jane x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in ages, and to be honest I haven't got a valid excuse :L thank you to all the people who left me comments it is such a great way to get inspiration. so thank you again for your continued support ;D**

**I don't own any of the characters, except the ones you don't recognise.**

**anyway here is the second chapter :)**

* * *

The four teens sat in hard uncomfortable chairs, staring duly at the bare walls and waiting to be interrogated by the so called authorities, S.H.I.E.L.D. they had been separated nearly as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived on the scene which made Kaldur nervous. In his head he knew they would be fine, they trained heroes for Orin's sake! But he still felt on edge, an instinctive urge to escape but it seemed futile at the moment.

He woken from his reverie by the appearance of a severe looking woman, walking with a board-straight spine and chin tilted up confidently. She wore the official S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, a gun at her hip and her short black hair away from her face. She looked Kaldur over taking in the gills, the tattoos and the passive silver eyes.

"I'm Agent Hill, by the looks of things you know what is going to happen next." She said coolly, marching across the room and sitting in front of the Atlantean. She gave him a sharp assessing stare trying to draw a response out of him but Aqualad merely nodded his head and crossed his arms of his chest. Hard eyes met silver orbs.

_Let the battle begin..._ Aqualad thought wryly.

* * *

"Good job team, you are relieved for the time being." Fury said in his same no-nonsense tone from each of the heroes' wrist communicators. The screen went blank; all the young heroes exchange a puzzled look.

"Did fury let us have free time after just going to inspect a scientific anomaly? Is that all we had to do to get time off?" Nova said disbelieving, saying what was on everyone's mind.

"He wouldn't reward us for just going to a crime scene; there is something he's hiding from us." White tiger said slowly trying to piece together the mystery. The boys were silent for a while thinking over the whole situation.

"That was hardly even a mission debriefing! There must be something serious going down in the Hellicarrier." Powerman said shrewdly.

"Well I'm not moaning, I'm taking any time off I can get. I got to get that trig homework done anyway." Spiderman stated casually, feeling pleased with the outcome of this situation. It had been an easy mission, a free afternoon and more than enough time to get homework done.

"Wait...we had trig homework?!" exclaimed Powerman and Nova simultaneously, before looking at each other rather comically.

"We also have physics and that history essay." Iron fist said calmly, although he looked a little down trodden as if he had just realised this homework had appeared.

"How come you two aren't bothered?" asked Nova turning to Spiderman and White tiger who rolled their eyes underneath their masks.

"I actually write down the homework." White Tiger said bluntly, humour colouring her tone slightly.

"I'm a science geek." Spiderman shrugged, before looking at the skyline assessing possible routes back home.

"Anyway, I'm going back home to finish my homework and relax." He said in a blasé way before shooting a web and swinging towards the nearest tall building and out of sight in seconds. The other three boys watched slightly mesmerized before looking around for White tiger to find her gone.

"Oh god, Ava's gone! We have to find web-head before we lose him again, I can't get another detention for homework!" screeched Nova in a slightly girly voice. Iron fist and Powerman exchanged a grimace before running towards Peter's house.

"Web-head!"

"Spiderman, wait! We need you to help us with homework!"

* * *

Superboy was trying so hard not to react to the annoying S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's interrogating. He clenched his fists under the metal desk and closed his eyes briefly, trying to calm himself slightly.

"Where did you come from?"

"Who are you?" the rapid fir questions continued amid Conner's precarious thoughts.

"Where are your parents?" that struck a nerve, his eyes snapped opened and glared at the nondescript man in front of him.

_Say nothing... say nothing... _He repeated this mantra in his head over and over. He couldn't let S.H.I.E.L.D. find out about them.

* * *

"Come on kid, we have been over this! You just tell me the answers and then we can get this over with." The poor man sat in front of Robin pleaded slightly, fed up of this torturous conversation.

Robin wasn't doing anything specifically wrong, but he wasn't being helpful.

"Sure, I can do that." He smiled politely before drawing in a deep breath as if this were going to be a long-winded explanation.

"Now this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped, turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-air

In west Philadelphia born and raised  
On the playground where I spent most of my days  
Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool  
And all shooting some b-ball outside of the school  
When a couple of guys, they were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my neighbourhood  
I got in one little fight and my mom got scared  
And said "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-air"

I whistled for a cab and when it came near the  
License plate said "fresh" and had a dice in the mirror  
If anything I could say that this cab was rare  
But I thought nah, forget it, yo homes to Bel-air!

I pulled up to a house about seven or eight  
And I yelled to the cabby "Yo, homes smell you later!"  
Looked at my kingdom I was finally there  
to sit on my throne as the prince of Bel-air." He smirked proudly at the agent's perplexed face.

The Agent let his head drop to the table with a sound "thunk". Why was he stuck with the class clown of the prisoners?

* * *

so... tell me what you think. is it good? does it need some improvement? thoughts on what will happen next? your next shopping list? I don't care as long as I hear from you guys :D

thank you, Howdy-Jane x


End file.
